Leaving
by x lost fairytale
Summary: A short story at the end of the Tokyo Revelations arc, just before Kamui leaves for another world. little bit of FuumaxKamui ONESHOT


Just a little one shot about our beloved treasure hunter and vampire, because, oh god, how do I love those two. I absolutely adored them in X/1999 (oh, the drama!) and now they're back in Tsubasa! (you can't make a fan girl happier!)

They may be a little bit OOC, but since we haven't seen much of them in Tsubasa, I don't really know how their characters really are.

**Edit: **Ah, thank you KB Twilight for pointing out that mistake, now it's fixed! Maybe it's an excuse when I tell you my original language is not English :3 Anyway, I'm glad you pointed it out!

**Disclaimer: **of course I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle, nor any other of CLAMP's amazing works... even though I wouldn't complain if I did.

* * *

**Leaving**

"So, you're really going to leave.." The words were soft, more meant to himself as a confirmation than as a question to the lone figure in front of him. The vampire stood before the young hunter, just barely under the protection of the roof, while the acid rain kept falling, turning the world into a gray and sorrowful world, his body small and almost fragile, if one didn't knew of the inhuman powers this person possesses.

"I'm not going to tell you to where we're going." Cold eyes glared back with distrust, even though the look was softer than it was when they first met.

Fuuma smiled if not a little bit bitter. "Of course you're not, seeing as _he _is still my brother, is it not?" He shrugged and took some steps closer to the smaller boy, carefully since he was quite content with having both his arms and legs. "But then again, I wasn't going to ask. I'm not your enemy, you know."

Violet eyes came in contact with his own, but no answer followed. And yet, even though the other didn't show him much of the kindness he wanted to see, Fuuma still thought Kamui was beautiful, with his pale face, large eyes and thin limbs, as a expansive porcelain doll, which one should treasure for ever. He sighed with suppressed sadness.

"Then I figure this is a goodbye."

When he thought about it, he almost feared that it was going to be permanent. His brother was still following them, and knowing Seishirou, he wouldn't stop any time soon, and therefore, the twins we're never going to stop running. They would always try to get away, especially Kamui. Fuuma knew he would protect Subaru, just he did before and did right know, and in order to protect both himself and his brother, the vampire would never trust someone as close to "that man" as he himself was_. I guess this is called "reaping what we sow" is it not, niisan?_

Kamui just stared at him, his whole body unmoving and a little bit tensed, as if he didn't trust the hunter at all, regardless of the kind smile he tried to produce. It made him wince inwardly_. Last chances, Fuuma_... He took a deep breath and stepped forward, to where the young vampire was standing. First one step, then two, then the last three steps that brought him right in front of Kamui, who stared darkly at him, while Fuuma tried to ignore the faint growing of the vampire's nails he witnessed in the corner of his eye_. It may be my last chance..._

Before the other one could react, he carefully extended his arms and embraced the smaller boy softly, creating an awkward hug in which the body of the vampire became stiff and the beautiful violet eyes grew large with shock. Fuuma only waited for a moment, his mind progressing that his body was still whole and not missing any parts, and then he drew Kamui closer to his chest, wrapping his arm in a more secure manner around the thin waist and shoulders and leaned with his cheek on the crown, brushing against the soft brown locks and closing his eyes.

_How I wish you were mine_, he sighed in his mind_, but you're not, now are you? You are Subaru's, and you seem to think and care about only him. And after your twin, there lies my brother, the ever lurking treat. But where do I exist in your mind, Kamui? _

For a moment he pressed his face into the silk hair beneath him, then he recreated his "happy" smile and released Kamui, shortly resting his arms on the sharp shoulder, not able to suppress the disappointment in his eyes when the other was still staring at him, maybe a little bit confused, but next to that the violet depths were plain, almost emotionless. Gliding his arms softly over the upper arms before stepping back wards, he managed to grin as he always did.

"Take good care of yourself, Kamui-san."

He turned without looking at the pale boy, walking away in a fast pace, still maintaining that seemingly eternal smile of his. And in the end, when he wasn't expecting anything anymore, two soft words came from the vampire. His steps flattered for only a second, but he kept walking, knowing it was the best he could do, for both of them. But still, a first real smile filled his face and his heart fluttered, while his hope was far away from falling apart.

"You too."

* * *

R&R Please !! 


End file.
